There is a need for a pipe mat to be used, in conjunction with a tubing tray that the pipe mat is placed in, to receive, organize and store drill pipe on when being tripped in or out of a drill string, and to provide means and a method for receiving fluids draining from the drill pipe and channeling the fluids away from the drill pipe for storage, recycling or disposal after the drill pipe has been removed from the pipe mat.